


Men who have never touched a whippet

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [25]
Category: Dead Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Men who have never touched a whippet

He’d never touched a whippet before so it was a little bit of a shock to find they had histories and memories like any person or object he’d ever touched (though it shouldn’t have been). He got impressions of forests of legs and Givers of Treats, the crunch of rawhide bone, the joy of bounding along unchained, the rich smells and markers that lived in nooks and crannies and the base of trees and the join of crotch and ass. He got the startlement of wind-whipped leaves and the protectiveness of patrolling borders. Most of all, he got the blast of pure love and devotion felt when looking at his new person--the one who fed him and took care of him and made home safe and warm and loving.

“Johnny, hey man, you OK?” Bruce shook him gently and Johnny looked up into that kind face and felt the same animal joy.


End file.
